Naruto Namikaze, The Son of Legend
by mpfoxus07
Summary: Naruto was orphaned at birth, but little does he know he has one living relative left, but is this a good thing or bad thing? Watch as Naruto realizes what he is..a Namikaze..and Legend. NaruxHina, OCxOC, SakuxSasu, various others.


Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about that first version you saw, I'm going to repost this chapter, this is my first story so I made some mistakes, again very sorry. I have taken your guy's reviews to heart, and thus we have this. Though one person said this story was "pathetic" I don't really care, I have wanted to write this for awhile. Btw I only watch the shows, not the manga..so yeah…sorry if that is a problem. Well enjoy. Btw when words are like this –kajdflkajf- that means they are thoughts, regular talking will be "akdkkd", and yelling or emotional talking will be _ajdfladj, _and demons will be **dlkfjaldkjfk**…yep, that's all, for now..haha.

"Hurry brother!" cried Minato as he sprinted down the burning street, "We have to get to the front now!"

"I know dammit, this shit isn't exactly light though" replied RIku.

They suddenly dove into cover behind some rubble in order to dodge a massive explosion that ripped down the street in the form of a huge fireball.

"Alright your right, we need to pick it up, let's use _it_" said Riku.

"Ok me first, let's go" said a determined sounding Minato.

There were suddenly two bright flashes of light, one yellow and the other blue; they continued to flash until they reached a small clearing in the forest surrounding their beloved village, Konoha.

"Alright here is good Mitch, go ahead a set up all the equipment" whispered Minato to his one and only younger brother.

"Are you sure about this Minato, you don't have to do this, I'm sure we could find another way" said Riku in a sad, depressed tone.

"No, this is how it is supposed to be, I can't let my village down and let the people get killed, that is what I accepted when I became Hokage" replied Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Think about Kushina then! Damn it think about your son!" yelled Riku.

"I'm doing this for them too, I want Naruto to grow up safe and sound, and this is just as much for him as for the village. Kushina is strong, she can handle this, plus you'll be with her right? To help her along?" said Minato in a pleading, desperate voice to his brother.

"Fine Minato...lets get this over with" replied Riku.

Suddenly the brothers heard a huge crash, and the forest in front of them was reduced to ashes as the greatest evil the world had known landed in front of the brothers, it was the Kyubii, the nine-tailed demon fox, the most powerful tailed beast in the world.

"Oh shit! Hurry Minato I'll try to hold it off!" yelled Riku.

"Ok brother, but be careful, too many have already died today" replied Minato

"**Hahahaha, puny humans I'll rend your flesh into millions of pieces for what your village did to me!**" said the demon.

Riku rushed at the demon, signing a jutsu as he ran, suddenly he cried out,

"Wind Style: Lunar Slash!"

Immediately a huge blade of blue light ignited from his raised hand and slashed down into the demon, however this seemed to have no effect at all, and Riku was hit with one of the demon's tails, which sent him flying into several nearby trees. *Poof* A huge explosion of smoke appeared, after clearing it revealed Minato atop Gamabunta, the Chief of all the toad summons. The Konoha shinobi all let out a cheer seeing their beloved Hokage, and became hopeful about maybe winning the battle with the demon.

-What is that idiot thinking, is going to. Oh no!-

Thought Jiraiya one of the three legendary Sannin and Minato's former sensei. Jiraiya ran as fast as he could towards where the demon and gamabunta were facing each other down.

Minato looked at the demon with great sadness, wondering just what caused this attack; he knew the demon would not have attacked without reason after all. He then looked down as the small bundle in his arms began to moan slightly and shifted its position in his arms.

"Oh Naruto my son, I know this is so much to ask of you, but please understand why I had to do this. I love you my son and I'll always be there for you" then Minato snapped his head back up and glared at the Kyubbi.

"Alright demon that is enough! You have caused enough damage! DEATH GOD SUMMON!" cried out Minato to the heavens.

A huge deathly looking figure in a white robe appeared before Minato.

"What do you desire Hokage, but beware the price will be your life" warned the Death God.

"Defeat this demon death god! Seal it inside this newborn, save my village!" yelled Minato, he was so emotional tears streamed down his face and he was sobbing as he made his last request.

"Art thou sure Minato, this will be the end of you" said the Death God.

"I'm sure, just get it over with.." replied Minato.

The death god then raised his giant scythe and said "As you wish mighty shinobi, last request granted" the god swung the scythe down, cutting into the massive demon before him.

The Kyubbi roared out a killer intent of pure demonic chakra as he felt himself being sealed, "**DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE!**" were the demons last words as it disappeared.

"Brother…you did it…" said Riku as he jumped from tree to tree, when suddenly *thump* he caught the tiny bundle that was his little nephew..Naruto Namikaze.

He landed in a small clearing where he was met by some of the most precious people in the world to him. Saroutoubi Asuma, Jiraiya sensei, Tsunade, and finally his fiannce Hinamori.

"What happened Riku? Why the fuck didn't you stop him!" cried out Jiraiya in anger.

"He didn't leave me any choice…I tried..." said Riku forlornly, as Hinamori hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"Baby I'm sure you tried your best, it's going to be ok, just try to calm down" said Hinamori in a soothing voice, she could sense Riku's killer intent spiking at Jiraiya for trying to infer he just let his brother die.

"Jiraiya stop that! Riku tried his best I'm sure, quit making it worse for him" said Tsunade, she knew exactly what it was like to lose someone that special after all.

"I'm sorry Riku, Tsunade is right, I apologize" said Jiraiya in an apologetic voice.

"What are we to do now though, poor little Naruto, to become an orphan in a span of a single night..." said Saroutoubi in a saddened voice.

"What? What do you mean sensei" said Tsunade in a worried tone.

"Kushina Uzumaki died unfortunely...around two hours ago...she died from losing too much blood after giving birth to Naruto..." said Saroutoubi.

"No! Damn it no!" cried out Riku in a broken voice, as he ran back to the village.

"Riku! What are you doing!" yelled Hinamori, she started after him, but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Just give him some time, he'll come back around don't worry Hinamori" said Jiraiya.

"For now let's get all the surviving shinobi back to the village. There is a lot to do and to fix" said Saroutoubi in a serious tone. The four started back, with Naruto wrapped up still, sleeping in Hinamori's arms.

-Damn it…damn it…damn it-

was all Riku could think as he ran towards the village.

-It just can't be true...no…no-

He sped up his pace, and then started to flash step until he made it to the village's hospital.

It was a crowded, chaotic place at the moment, with all the injured being rushed in for treatment. Riku found his way to a quiet section of the hospital where the dead were being laid out by volunteer's and covered with white sheets; there were hundreds of white sheets all around.

"Excuse me, but could you help me find a Kushina Uzumaki" asked Riku in a dead-sounding voice.

"Um sure sir, please follow me" said the volunteer. They walked by several rows, when the volunteer came to a halt,

"This is her sir, do you need anything else?" asked the volunteer.

"No thank you" replied Riku.

As the volunteer walked away, Riku slowly lifted the sheet so that Kushina's face was uncovered; Riku gasped in pain and collapsed to his knees as he saw her face.

"Oh Kushina…well at least you are with brother..don't worry I'll take care of Naruto...sleep well..dear sister" said Riku in a broken voice, his only real hope at this point being that Naruto was still alive and well, and he had Hinamori as well. He quickly left the hospital and headed to the Hokage's tower, where everyone must be waiting for him.

Saroutoubi had been busy trying to direct the remaining shinobi in not only putting out the many fires scattered throughout Konoha, but also making up medical search and rescue teams, in order to recover all the wounded, his office was being flooded with reports, and filled with busy shinobi running every which way.

They all stopped however when the door opened and they felt the powerful presence of the former Hokage's brother.

"Riku! You're ok! I'm so glad" said Hinamori in a worried voice as she hugged her finance in a fierce embrace.

"Yeah I am, sorry for running like that, I'm going to be ok though, wait...where is Naruto?" said Riku.

"Um about that..." said Saroutoubi in a quiet, worried tone.

"What do you mean um about that? Where is he?" asked Riku in a more forceful voice.

"Look Riku, I know this will be hard, but you must stay away from him, we have decided to put Naruto in an orphanage...where he will grow up" said Saroutoubi.

"WHAT!" cried out Riku .

"What do you mean where he will grow up! He is going to be with me! He needs me!" yelled out Riku in a panicky voice.

"No Riku you need him, but he needs to be away from the name Namikaze, your family has far too many enemies...it has to be this way, the boy will be known as Uzumaki Naruto, until I deem he is ready to face the challenges of being a Namikaze" said the new Hokage, Sarutoubi in a voice of steel.

"_You bastard!_" cried out Riku, as he threw himself at the Hokage, such was his rage. However he stopped when Hinamori appeared in front of the Hokage, blocking the attack with her katana.

"What…Hinamori …you…you…I thought...damn it...I thought you loved me..." said Riku in a broken voice.

"I do Riku, but this will be better for Naruto, your being selfish!" yelled Hinamori.

"I see…well then..I only have one choice now..I have been betrayed by the only two people I had left in this world..I'm leaving Konoha..you traitors can go to hell.." said Riku in a dead sounding voice.

"Goodbye Hokage, goodbye Hinamori..I'll always love you" said Riku as he flash stepped out of the window and into the dark, burning sky.

"Damn it, anbu go after him!" yelled the Hokage.

Riku moved quickly, into the forest in only a few minutes, when suddenly thee anbu shinobi appeared in front of him.

"Hm..you caught up with me when I went to my manor for my stuff eh? Good job, but you three can't stop me, sorry about this" Riku said as he raised his hand.

The anbu were then launched three separate ways by a seeming invisible force. Riku then kept running into the dark, not knowing where he was going, just needing to get away from a place full of so much pain and misery.

"Heh that went better than I thought it would, got rid of both of the only threats to me in that accursed village, what a productive night" muttered a dark figure to himself as he slowly walked away from his hill-top vantage point of the village.

AN: Well that's it for the prelude, awkward I know, but I'm hoping most of my readers will have prior knowledge of Naruto here. Btw I'm going to do a major time skip, so be prepared haha.

-mpfoxus07


End file.
